Optical scopes such as medical scopes (e.g., endoscopes exoscopes, or other medical examination devices) and industrial scopes (e.g., borescopes), often require an external light source to provide light used to illuminate and examine tissue. An endoscope is an elongated, tubular medical device that is inserted into a body cavity to facilitate visualization and examination by medical professionals. The endoscope may include an optical assembly with an objective lens at its distal end. The optical assembly may include an image-forwarding system, which in rigid scopes is typically a series of spaced-apart lenses. In flexible scopes, the image-forwarding system is typically a bundle of optical fibers.
At the proximal end of the image-forwarding system may be an ocular lens that creates a virtual image for direct human visualization, Often a camera, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) chip or a CMOS device, is mounted to the scope. The camera receives the image and produces a signal for a video display. While doctors can, and often do, look directly into the scope through an ocular lens, it is more common for them to use an attached camera and observe an image on a video screen. The camera (also referred to as a “camera head”) is usually detachably connected to the scope. A camera control unit (CCU) is employed to provide, among other controls, a link between the camera head and a video display.
A light source is used to generate light for illuminating an object to be observed by the scope. A light source is often combined in a light source device with its own power source and a control. The light source device may be a separate unit from the scope and connected to the scope's light port.
As the camera head is detachable from the scope, this necessitates a coupling mechanism to transmit, for example, data, power, light, and/or image information between the scope and detachable camera. However, misalignment, dirt/debris, and damage at the coupling location can reduce efficiency of the optical path. In addition, the generation of image information in the scope is difficult because of the corresponding increase in weight when a power source (e.g., a battery) is positioned on the scope and have further drawbacks related to power source lifetime and scope sterilization. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system that provides for the generation of optical information that does not significantly increase the weight and size of the scope.
Some video scope systems have provided a coupling mechanism between the scope and the camera that includes, for example, a stem/receptacle arrangement for transmitting illuminating light from the camera to the scope and a stem/receptacle arrangement for transmitting image information from the scope to the camera. However, this arrangement does not necessarily provide an easy way to rotate or pan the scope. For instance, as the scope and camera are locked together, the surgeon has to rotate his/her wrist to achieve a panning effect. This only allows for limited rotation since the surgeon's wrist cannot be rotated indefinitely, and causes disorientation of the image as the camera and scope are rotated as a single unit during surgery.
U.S. Publication No. 2014/0210977, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,723,936, the content of which is incorporated reference in its entirety, is owned by the assignee of the present application and discloses, among other things, a light source positioned in an endoscope that is wirelessly powered by a camera. U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,230 discloses a camera that powers a light source adapted to mount on an endoscope light port. U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,167 also discloses a camera that powers a light source adapted to mount on an endoscope light port.
However, the prior art has a number of deficiencies and fails to teach, for example, a camera that powers a light source adapted to mount to a medical scope light port and permits freedom of movement or the scope relative to the camera.